


Just Friends (Conditions may apply)

by TinyFloatingPotato



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFloatingPotato/pseuds/TinyFloatingPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket had been going through something for a few weeks now. Almost like a teen going through their Goth phase. The crew had talked about it in a small meeting, without Rocket of course, and they decided to let it pass. The only thing with this phase though, He didn’t care who saw him. He had been bringing home all of these girls and just… made love to them as if it were a normal thing to do, which it is, but he did it in a place that he knew someone would look. In the cabinets, under the table, in the pilot’s seat, everywhere! And you can’t hear them until it’s too late and you look to see what all of that moaning is and BAM, Rocket having sex with a random girl. But this one time, he brings home someone very special, someone the crew had never seen before, but Rocket knows plenty of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Friendships"

Peter is looking for some sugar in the Milano, something that is very rare in the galaxy considering it comes off of a single planet, “Gamora, what did you do with my sugar?”

“I still don’t know how you can actually _eat_ that stuff-“

“You don’t eat it, you dissolve it- you know what never- where is it!?” He continues to shuffle through the cabinets, trying to find the sweetener.

“Ugh- Jesus Chri-“ He puts his mug down on the table above him, and gets on his knees. He rustles through the shelves, looking for a grain of anything, “Here it is!” He grabs the box and pulls himself out of the deep shelves, scooting back to close the small door next to him. “Ahh!”

Rocket is standing behind the door making a scary face when Peter closes the door, “Hah! Gocha!” He points his fingers to Peter like a gun

“What the hell was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He places his hand on his chest, where his heart is

“Just wanted to tell you that I was back, so we can leave whenever”

“Wha- you don’t have another girl with you?” he gets back on his feet to see another body on the table, a blue, bunny like figure, but Peter can’t make him out. He is not only on the table, but is drinking Peter’s coffee, “Hey, what the hell?!” He swipes the cup out from his hands

“Sorry, buddy boy” He turns and gives a smirk.

Peter is freaked out at the sight of red eyes on the bunny, “Ah- oh, hello” He tries to play it off

Peter, I would like you to meet… my friend… Blackjack.

The bunny rushes to Peter and grabs his hand, shaking it quickly, “Blackjack O’ Hare. What’s your name? I like your ship. What was in that drink?”

Peter, trying to hold back his laughter from the, ironically, hyper bunny, pulls his entire body away from the hare, “Peter. Peter Quill”

“Star lord?” He looks like he just saw the biggest plasma blaster in the universe

“Heh, yeah”

The face quickly dissipates as he turns around and jumps off of the table to lean on Rocket, “Well, nice meeting you Sta-“

Rocket interrupts, “Well, we’re ganna be in my room.” He says it as if Peter’s supposed to know what NOT to do, which he does.

“Okay, don’t… be in there for too long” He says awkwardly

 The two walk back to Rocket’s room, a few feet from the work area they were just in, with Blackjack putting his arm around Rocket’s

They walk into the room and close the door behind them

\----

Peter walks to the Pilot’s chair, where Gamora is sitting

“Well, that was weird”

“What?”

“Rocket brought home a boy. Or at least what looked like a guy”

“Well, phases can be weird. Don’t humans go through similar things?”

“Yeah, but not a weird, delinquent thing where all we want to do is fuck anything in sight”

“Are you sure about that? I’ve done my research”

“Shut u- just grab the wheel”

They begin their ascent into space

\--

“Heh, he’s cool” Blackjack tells Rocket

“He’s a nobody; the hands of the entire crew”

“Awe, don’t be so mean” Blackjack looks around the room as Rocket lies on the bed, facing up

“You don’t know him; he’s a dick when I talk to him”

“You do talk pretty rude though, and you can be intimidating at times” He finds a hidden wad of paper money inside of Rocket’s drawers, which he quickly pockets

“I guess. But he doesn’t have to be so mean to me”

The hare turns, “Maybe he _likes_ you” he smiles at Rocket

“What? No, He’s so close minded; he wouldn’t make any change to his life, especially not something as big as his sexuality

“Well, why don’t we stop worrying about him and think in the moment” The hare gets on top of Rocket, putting their muzzles close to each other’s and reaching down to rub Rocket’s crotch

Rocket lets out a large huff, “Wow, just jump into it?”

“Why not, we’re not getting any younger” He puts his lips onto Rocket’s. Rocket’s entire body goes numb and his entire body relaxes. All except his cock, which is getting harder by the second.

Blackjack releases Rocket’s armor, causing it to fall off of him piece by piece. Once it is all off, all Rocket has on is the tight suit under the main armor

“You wanna take care of this for me?” He has a small break from kissing as he puts his head on Rocket’s neck, sucking on his fur

Rocket pulls out a claw and begins to score the tight suit, the only thing what is blocking Him from Blackjack’s fur.

Before he can make a second and final cut, Blackjack stops him, “Wait, I like this part” He pushes his fingers into the score line, and rips the suit apart, releasing the fur pent up inside of the tight fabric all day

Blackjack goes back to nibbling on Rocket’s neck, ripping off the remaining pieces of cloth on Rocket

Rocket is in perfect bliss, all of his nerves are firing off at once, almost like an orgasm… exactly like an orgasm. He pushes Blackjack off of himself and looks down. Sure enough, there is a big blotch of cum surrounding his cock

“Awe, already Rockey?” Blackjack tells him

“Sorry, but I’ve never been with another guy before. I’ve always been the only one in control”

He rolls over to be only a few inches away from Rocket’s face, “Well, now you can lay back and let someone else take the joystick” he begins to nibble on Rocket’s flesh again, jerking off Rocket’s sensitive member, using his own cum as a lubricant

“Ah, fuck, Jack” His hips are unstable, as they pull away from the torture, but push for the pleasure, “Fuck, I’m gann- Ahh, I’ma- Ahhh”

Three larger spurts shoot out and land on Rocket’s stomach, along with a little dribble coming out as Jack keeps stroking, with even a tighter fist than before

Blackjack begins to move down from his neck to his chest, where the freshest cum is, and licks up the semen from his fur. Rocket’s body is nearly dead from the two cums in just a few minutes

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle a couple of orgasms?” Blackjack asks, but receives no answer. He gets down to His genitals, and licks the shaft of his member, which causes Rocket’s body to twitch unintentionally. “Oh, this is ganna be fun” He continues to lick up Rocket’s sweet nectar, causing Rocket’s body to shake uncontrollably. 


	2. How About a Cup of Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is always the first to wake up. He likes the alone time, just to talk to himself, work on the Milano if needed, even make only himself breakfast. Except, Blackjack also likes to wake up early.

After about fifteen minutes of uncontrollable squirming in Jack’s mouth, Rocket forced Him to stop, as he was about to pass out. They snuggled for the rest of the next few hours, until it was ‘night’ time on the Milano. The time that the crew agrees to go to sleep, because they’re in space, there is no star to tell them when night and day is, so every eighteen hours, they all go to sleep.

Rocket and Jack are snuggling together, until Rocket wakes, horny and bored.

“Psst. Pst- Jacky, you awake?” He whispers into the long ears, “Oh, I guess not”

He feels his member, stiffer than anything he’s ever felt, “Fuck, I need to get rid of this” He whispers to himself

He grabs Blackjacks head and slowly pushes it down. Rocket thinks to himself, “Blackjack is a heavy sleeper, so he won’t wake or anything. I just need to get off, then I’ll go to sleep”

He rolls over so that his cock is facing Blackjack’s mouth

“Just got to get… this… right” He puts his cock’s head on Blackjacks lips. “C’mon, open up” He growls quietly

His lips finally open, letting Rocket’s member slide in. His teeth rub against the roof of Rocket’s cock as he slowly glides in, causing him to shiver and his eyes to roll back a little

He humps his friends face a little, but the rush from forcing his cock into him quickly begins to take effect. With a couple of hard thrusts into his mouth, he cums inside of him. He has some control over his body this time, and instead of forcing his cock deep down his throat, and potentially waking him up, he just shivers his entire body and strains his cock tightly.

Blackjack felt the cum down his throat, and coughed a little, pushing Rocket’s cock out of his mouth and rolling over, choking a little. This was fine with Rocket, he had already cum, and his boner was going down already.

He rolled over and put his arms under Blackjacks’ and held him tightly. He got into position so that they look like two beans cradling each other. Rocket kissed Blackjacks neck a little, then fell asleep in that position

\--

Peter is always the first to wake up. He likes the alone time, just to talk to himself, work on the Milano if needed, even make only himself breakfast. He strides around the ship with only a pair of basketball-like shorts, wearing nothing else underneath

He stretches a while and yawns, “Ahhh” He smacks his lips together, scratching his stomach at the same time. “What to do today”

He walks to the front to check on the Milano’s status. Just a precaution he likes to take to make sure nothing is being messed with

 He walks to the common area, where he makes himself a cup of ‘galaxy coffee’, as he calls it. He doesn’t like the way it tastes at all, but when Earth coffee is very rare, he has to do with what he has.

He grabs the coffee cup with the bad tasting coffee and puts six large spoonfuls of ‘galaxy sugar.’ It tastes a little better with it in it, but still not as good as earths’.

\--

Blackjack has a built in alarm clock in his helmet, so he doesn’t wake up Rocket when he does. He gets out of bed, being careful not to move Rocket too much, and takes a few seconds to stretch. He walks out of the room, being sure not to close the door too hard. “If Rocket is interrupted when he’s asleep, I won’t hear the end of it” He thinks to himself

Peter is turned around when Blackjack approaches the common area. Blackjack jumps quietly onto the table and sits down in a crisscross fashion. As Peter turns around, Blackjack confronts him

“Hello”

“Ahh” Peter jumps back, spilling the coffee onto himself, “What the-“ He groans to himself in pain

“Heh… mind making me a cup?” he asks

“Yeah, yeah, sure I guess” Peter turns around and pours two cups of the coffee. He turns and places the cup, along with sugar, in front of Blackjack

“What are you doing up so early?” Peter asks

“I like to get up early.” He grabs a spoon and begins to shovel in sugar into his cup, “Plus, my implants reset every twenty four hours and I need to make sure they don’t do anything stupid”

Peter nods and takes a sip of the coffee, making a funny face as he forces himself to swallow it

“Heh, don’t like this coffee either?”

“You don’t like it? Didn’t you grow up on it?”

Blackjack swirls the coffee-sugar solution, “I…I don’t like to remember that time of my life, and sadly, this stuff used to be my favorite thing ever.”

“Oh, sorry”

“No, it’s fine”

Peter stands there awkwardly, sipping on the bitter water to break the silence, “So, uh, you and Rocket?”

“Yeah, we’ve been friends for a long time”

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh, that’s a story for another time”

“Awe, c’mon?” Peter leaned against the table Blackjack was on

“No, it’s too long”

Blackjack glanced down, “Speaking of too long”

Peter looked down to see his shorts tenting. His cock was hard sticking out like nothing.

“Oh, my- sorry” He tries to hide it by putting his free hand over it

“No, no, don’t worry about it. In fact, me and Rocket had a conversation about this exact thing” He begins to crawl over to Peter, who is now leaning back against the countertop behind him

“About what?” he asks nervously

“Rocket wants something he thinks he can’t get, but I’m not a quitter, just for your information” He jumps down to the floor, he is nearly eye level with Peter’s tent

“Woah du- what are you doin-“

“Just tell me when to stop”

Peter clenches the edge of the countertop. Blackjack begins to smell the long member as it stretches his shorts

“Mmm, coffee. I love the way it smells, but hate the taste.” He grabs the member through the cloth, “But I’ll make an exception today” He squeezes the hard cock

Peter moans out and moves forward, putting all of his weight on the table in front of him

“Woah, you’re a horny guy, aren’t ya” He pulls down the shorts with all of his weight. The long member flops out once it gets to the brim of the shorts, nearly hitting Blackjack in the face

Blackjack squeezes the cock again, this time, releasing some pre. He smears it around the head, causing Peter to squirm in his hands

He opens his mouth and begins to slide the long member into his mouth. Slowly, but surly, he gets nearly half way down. The Bunnies two front teeth begin to glide against Peter’s cock, causing him to shiver. He hadn’t ever felt anything like it before.

“Ah, fuck yea” He moans over the table

“Peter?” Rocket’s voice comes from his room door, “Are you okay?”

“Huh, yeah, uh, mmf, yeah, I’m fine”

Blackjack heard Rocket come out of the door a few moments ago, and decided to have some fun with Peter. He begins to suck on Peter’s cock even faster. The thrusts cause Peter to nearly lose control of his basic motor skills

“Ahh” He moans

“Peter?”

“Huh?”

“Have you seen my friend? I’ve asked you three times”

“Oh, uh, I think he went, mff, to the restroom”

“Okay?”

He walks back into his room and closes the door behind him

“Ahh, fuck” Peter moans. He begins to hump the rabbits face, forcing his member down farther than he could willingly take it. But he didn’t say anything, he likes a good challenge

Peter continues to hump the hare’s face, slapping his groin on his snout and balls on his chin. He feels like he is being beaten up by a cock.

Peter’s humping gets gradually faster and faster as he reaches his climax

“Ahhh!” He screams out

The rabbit begins to choke on the cum flooding out of his friends cock. Peter continues to milk himself by humping quickly. But the Hare can’t take all of this; he pulls out of the way of Peter’s still cumming cock. His humping is just enough to keep the semen flowing out in pulses. Blackjack grabs the cock and aims it at his face, covering it in Peter’s seed.

“Ahh- Ah-ah” He moans out

Once Peter is finished cumming, Blackjack’s face is covered in Peter’s sperm

Blackjack jumps on the table where Peter is drooling and unable to move from the milking that just happened, “Nice job” Blackjack tells him, swiping a drop of cum from his lips with his paw

He walks off of the table and into Rocket’s room

Peter is still experiencing pleasure from the face fucking he just did, he can’t move or speak, just standing there as his cock becomes soft and drips the residual saliva and cum.

\--

Blackjack walks into Rocket’s room, where Rocket is looking for Blackjack, thinking he’s somewhere to jump out and scare him

“Hey Rockey”

“Jack? What the hell is on you?”

“Your friend out there” He smears some off with his paw and licks it off of it.

Rocket walks up to him, smelling Peter’s sent on his friends face. He pushes his face onto Blackjack’s face and kisses him.

“I fucking love you” Rocket tells him

“I know” Blackjack replies


	3. Grocery Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is out, exploring Nova’s “finest” grocery stores; just buying random things he thinks they need for the Milano. Blackjack has convinced Rocket to go with him to the grocery, not knowing Peter is there.

Peter is out, exploring Nova’s “finest” grocery stores; just buying random things he thinks they need for the Milano. Blackjack has convinced Rocket to go with him to the grocery, not knowing Peter is there.

“Why did we have to come here? You know I don’t like being around-“ Rocket gripes but is quickly cut off by Blackjack

“Just shut up and enjoy yourself” He grabs his hands and pulls him close, “What have you always wanted to do?”

Rocket contemplates, but then answers, “How about…” He whispers into Blackjacks ear. His ears rise at the suggestion

They run to grab a basket from the front of the store, and Blackjack pushes it around the store as Rocket sits in it

After rushing through the store like crazed mad men, Blackjack sees what Rocket really wanted. He aims the basket at a large pile of cans stacked in a pyramid shape.

“You ready?” He asks

“Oh, Yeah” Rocket replies

Blackjack begins to push the basket with all of his force he can possibly excerpt on the basket. When they are about thirty feet away, Blackjack lets go and slow himself

“WOOOH!” Rocket screams as his adrenaline is spiking

The cart crashes into the cans, causing the basket to flip a couple of times and cans of “Fried Shlep” (Which is a small animal) to fly around, spraying their compressed contents all around the area

Blackjack rushes to the flipped cart to see Rocket stepping out. He’s limping a little

“Oh, are you okay?” He helps his friend up

“Heh, yeah. Let’s get out of here” He limps quickly to another isle

They get to an isle that has useless things. A few things for cleaning your cats, which are rare enough in space, things like gift boxes, oils, and other cheeses found around the galaxy.

Blackjack pushes Rocket against the walling of the isle and puts both arms next to his head, almost like he’s doing a wall push up. They are only inches away from snout to snout

“How was that for having a fun time?” Rocket asks

Blackjack tilts his head a little, “Heh, I know that wasn’t your real wish”

Rocket’s smile quickly disappears, “Yeah, I know you know. But I can’t tell you my real one, you’ll laugh”

“Try me”

Rocket rubs the back of his partner’s ear and looks him in his eyes, “I want to… visit… a glory hole” He quickly breaks eye contact

“Heh, really?”

“Yeah”

Blackjack lifts His head from his chin with his paw, “Look at me” He obeys, “We’re ganna find one, okay?”

Rocket’s smile comes back, and he leans against Blackjack, kissing him for a few seconds

\--

Peter is looking at a couple of different soups when he hears a huge crash a few isles from him

“What the hel-“

He rushes to the scene where he sees what happened

“Bunch of dumbasses just being idiots, huh?” He asks a stranger

“Yeah, couple of guys just destroyed all of this food, then just left”

“Heh, they’ll get what’s coming for them. Karma’s a bitch”

He walks back to his basket, when he looks back at the spilled mess; all of the cans of juices spraying from every direction

“Wow, I have to pee now” He thinks to himself

He walks to the nearest restroom and sees that there are now urinals, but only stalls

“Ugh, these things are always filthy” He tells himself

He goes to the very last stall, and unzips as he begins to empty himself

Rocket and Blackjack rush into the restrooms, making sure to be quiet

Blackjack whispers, “Over here”

They walk to the second to last stall and lock the door behind them

Rocket stands on the toilet seat and looks through the hole in the stall

“What do you see” Blackjack whispers

“A guy, peeing” Rocket replies

“Signal him”

Rocket puts his finger through the hole and brings his tip closer to himself, signaling the man in the other stall

Peter see’s the finger, and debates in his head what he should do: leave them hanging, or let them see what ‘hung’ really means

He finishes urinating and whips his cock a little, just enough to get some blood pumping through his member. He puts his, still semi-flaccid, cock through the hole, letting it fall limp on the other side

Rocket grabs the cock and begins to lick it along the shaft. Blackjack notices Rocket rubbing himself and decides to help him out

With Peter’s member getting hard, it begins to lift off of Rocket’s hand and stand on its own

Blackjack unzips Rocket’s pants as his member flops out. He Puts the animals cock in his mouth and begins to glide it in and out

Rocket puts the head of the cock he is sucking and forces it down his own mouth, coughing a little on the way down, but overall, pretty cleanly

Rocket pushes the cock down his mouth and pulls out, taking a deep breath

Blackjack is already used to holding his breath, and continues to slurp up Rocket’s member

Rocket goes back to work on the cock through the hole, shoving it down his throat again, this time, feeling it tense up longer than usual

Peter lets out a small release of breath as he cums, “Ah”

Rocket is caught off guard by the orgasm, and pulls out quickly. He continues to stroke the cock as it spurts semen all over him and a few drops onto Blackjack’s snout

Blackjack recognizes the scent, but can’t put his tongue on it, so he continues to perform the fellatio on Rocket

Peter squirts about ten massive shots out of his cock, and pulls back quickly

He cleans off his cock swiftly and rushes out of the restrooms, hoping to not be seen by anyone

Rocket smears the cum off of his fur and laps it up from his hands. He puts the toilet seat fully down and sits on it as Blackjack finishes him off. He cums about six large shots onto Blackjack’s coat

“Well, *Huff* we can’t go out drenched in seed” Rocket tells him

“I’ll take care of you as long as you take care of me”

“Deal” Rocket gets up and begins to clean off Blackjack’s fur from the sticky solution. Blackjack does the same. They stay for about twenty minutes, just licking cum off of each other

Blackjack remembers the scent that is on Rocket. It was Peter. Peter was on the other side. Rocket just blew the man he’s wanted to blow since he’s met him

\--

They return to the Milano around the same time as Peter. Gamora is helping Peter get the groceries into the ship

“Hey Peter, how was your shopping?” Blackjack asks

“Oh, uh, it was fine. Normal. Nothing special.” Peter rushes to the other room, dropping the bags

“Damn, what was that about?” Rocket asks

“Some people just can’t handle simple, everyday things”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackjack now knows Peter's secret, but how can he tell Rocket without it becoming awkward?

Peter had been in his room all day. Nobody took anything from it, considering they have better things to do. All except Blackjack, who knew what Peter had been doing the past couple of days. Now, all he had to do was find a way to get Rocket and Peter together without it being awkward.

Rocket and Blackjack were together in Rocket’s room. Blackjack is lying on Rocket’s legs, and Rocket was lying on his bed

“Hey, Rockey, what’s your favorite color?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Just wondering” He picks up a pen and a writing pad

Rocket doesn’t respond

“I’ma just put you down as a blue” He scratches the word down. “Okay…favorite foo-“

“Okay, what’s all this about?” He gets up, causing Blackjack’s head to fall

“Hey, hey! No looking” Blackjack takes the face with the scratches against his chest

“Let me see!” He swipes the pad form his friend, “What’s all this?”

“It’s… uh… nothing” He swipes the pad back

Rocket climbs on top of Blackjack, “Well, we have all the time in the universe… you feeling up for it?” He reaches underneath Blackjack’s shirt and rubs his chest

Blackjack grabs Rocket’s head and pulls him towards his face, leaning in for a kiss at the same time

\--

A few hours later, it’s sleep time on the ship. All the lights are off except Rocket’s room. Peter is lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands on his chest, wondering what he’s going to do tomorrow

All that can go through Peter’s mind is Blackjack and his mouth. His fur rubbing against Peter’s chest. Peter’s cock gliding into him as he stretches him, nearly tearing him in half

“Fuck, stop! Don’t think about that stuff!” he tells himself

He looks down to see his shorts tenting, “Shit, look what you’ve don’t this time” He hits his head

He takes his shorts off, allowing his dick to spring out, and begins to slide his hands up and down his shaft. He plays with himself for a few minutes before hearing something through the wall

“Unf, Rockey, Unff, don’t stop” muffles through the wall

“What the hell?” Peter tells himself. He gets up and puts his ear on the wall

“Ahh, fuck, Jacky, I’m stretching you… out… ahh” He hears Rocket say

“Ugh, are they fucking?!” Peter tells himself

He feels a pain in his groin; when he looks down, he sees his cock pressing itself against the wall he is leaning on. Harder than ever, Peter backs up and begins to stroke himself once again

“A little peek won’t hurt, will it?”

He grabs a small drill, about half the thickness as a pencil, and begins to slowly hand drill his way through the wall.

He breaks through and inserts a small, wired camera through.

“Let’s see what we got here” He grabs a glass device and starts up the camera. “What the hell”

Rocket and Blackjack are both out of their uniforms, something Peter hadn’t seen in a while, but Rocket is on top of Blackjack

“Ahh, ahh, ahh” Blackjack moans out

Rocket is taking Blackjack on the floor, in the middle of the room. Just humping him in the open

“Ah, fuck, Jacky, you’re tight” Rocket grabs Blackjack, still inserted inside of him, and pushes him against the dresser next to them. It just so happens to be the dresser Peter’s camera is right under

“Ah, ah, ah” Blackjack continues to moan out with every thrust inside of him

Peter has the perfect view from here. He can see the underside of all of the action. Peter can hardly hold himself from cumming right then and there

But the fun quickly ends. The beating of Blackjack’s hole is causing things to fall off of the dresser. A shirt falls off of the top, covering Peter’s camera

“Fuck!” He slams his fist into the wall. He bites his fist, scared the guys just heard him. Luckily, he hit the wall the same time Rocket slammed into Blackjack, so the moans covered up the noise

He opens his door, still bare naked, and begins to crack open Rocket’s door. He peeps his eye in, watching the show take place in front of him.

Blackjack glances around the room as he’s pounded by his friend, and notices the door open, and even an eye. He looks back at Rocket and kisses him. Rocket can’t kiss and fuck, so he comes up for air a few seconds later. When he does, it pushes him over the edge, and his thrusts become greater and quicker

“Ah, fuck, Jacky, I’ma, I’ma, Ahhhh”

He gives one final hump, and stays in for a few seconds, before continuing humping. Allowing the liquid to be pushed deeper into his friend. Some escapes, dripping down Rocket’s leg or Blackjack’s ass before falling onto the floor

Peter can’t hold himself, seeing Rocket cum was enough to force him over the edge. Peter lets out a little squeal, which is covered by Rocket’s moans, and covers some of Rocket’s door with cum

It drips down the door and Peter’s hand, as he continues to pump his member

Blackjack takes this moment to invite Peter in

He falls to the ground as he slips Rocket out of him, and walks to the door

“He-“ He is surprised to see nobody there, but he can smell Peter’s musk. He looks down to see Rocket leaking out of his hole, mixing with some of Peter’s on the ground

“What’s wrong?” Rocket flops over Blackjack’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Blackjack’s neck

“Oh, nothing. Just… forgot to close the door, ya big idiot” He closes the door slowly behind him as they both walk back to Rocket’s bed

Peter runs to his room and closes the door behind him.

“Ah, fuck, *huff* that was…*huff*. “

He lies down on his bed, with only a shirt on, and begins to fall asleep

Rocket takes care of blackjack’s hole for the next hour, extracting his cum from the hare’s hole with many methods. 


	5. Just Go With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually looking into buying a drawing tablet soon. So maybe (hopefully) by the end of this year, this entire fic will be a comic! That's my goal! (Same thing at the bottom) I don't draw well now, which is why I'm hesitant to buy one, but I'm most likely just going to buy it. But for now, I'm doing a ton of rough drafts of Rocket, so look forward to seeing this comic buy, hopefully, May or June!!

Peter’s alarm begins to sound. Peter? Well, he’s laying in his bed, fully naked, one leg hanging off of the mattress like structure, and penis flopped on his stomach. Peter’s staring angrily at the ceiling of his room

“Ugh,” He thinks to himself, “what a night”

He was replaying the images in his head all night; along with, of course, playing with himself

“I must have gotten only thirty minutes of sleep all night” He tells himself, “Let’s just get myself a cup of juice”

He gets up and walks out of his room. He pours himself a cup of coffee; luckily he has a maker with a wake time

Blackjack walks out of his room and sees Peter, “Oh, busy night?”

“Yeah, uh, I couldn’t sleep all night” He grasps his cup with his entire hand

“Yeah, I could smell you’re scent outside of Rocky’s door” He points his thumb to Rocket’s door

“Yo- what?”

“Oh, and you might want to put something on”

Peter looks down, only to see his bare cock, “Oh shi-“ He jumps back, splashing some coffee on his hands. “Ah, dam-“ He drops the cup, shattering when it hits the floor

Rocket hears the commotion and quickly jumps out of bed. He walks out of his room, “What the hell was that?!”

“Oh, just Pe-“

“Nothing! Don’t come out!” Peter covers his privates and runs to his room.

Rocket comes out to see Peter running to his room, what seems to be naked. “What the hell Pet-“

“Shut u-“ he slams into the door to his room and falls to the ground. He is knocked unconscious

“Woah!” Blackjack sarcastically says

Rocket looks at Peter, lying on the floor. His cock just laying on his chest, open legs, everything. “I’ve gotta go!” He runs to his room and shuts the door

“What was that?” Gamora walks out

“Peter, he just… slammed into his door”

“Okay” She shields her eyes at the sight, “Uh, I guess I’ll just…”

She walks forward and opens his door, still shielding her eyes, “Help me out” She looks at Blackjack

He gets up and grabs one of Peter’s feet, “Grab the other”

They both pull Peter’s body into His room, leaving him on the floor when they get pull him enough to clear his door.

“Okay, let’s just… get out” Gamora leaves

Blackjack looks at Peter, his closed eyes, his helpless body. “Ya’now, I could easily take you right here and now,” He whispers to Peter, “But not today. You’re for Rocket” He leans in closer, opens his lips, and kisses him

“Jack?!” Gamora yells

“Yeah, just trying to find something” He walks away from Peter, closing the door when he leaves

\--

Blackjack walks into Rocket’s room, “Man, what the hell wa-“

Rocket interrupts his friend with a long, juicy kiss

“ _Mua_ … what was that for?”

“I need you” Rocket begins to take off his gear, kissing Blackjack simultaneously

In between kisses, “Woah… what’s all… this… about?” Blackjack asks

“I just really need to get off right now”

“Woah,” He pushes him away, “Look, I wasn’t sure if this was real or not, but I think it is”

“What?”

Blackjack looks in his eyes, the soul that’s trapped in there, fighting to get out, “Nothing, I just...” He reaches around Rocket, “Need you to wear protection” He pulls out a condom

“Wha- Why?”

“It’s jus- my ass hurts. The rubber will let it heal”

Rocket looks at Blackjack cautiously, but his hormones and rock solid member keeps him from thinking for too long, “Okay” He swipes the rubber from Blackjack, sliding it on as Blackjack gets undressed

Rocket turns Blackjack around quickly, bending him over, “Ready?”

“Yeah”

Rocket slides his cock into Blackjack’s hole, shoving it fully in once his head had penetrated

“Ah” Both moan out as Rocket enters

Rocket pulls out and pushes back in, gaining a rhythm

“Ah, ah, ahh, ah, ah” Blackjack moans

Rocket would be moaning, but he is too into the rhythm, and bites down on Blackjack’s neck from behind

“Ah” Blackjack screams out from the pain on his shoulder

“Justh go wisth ith” Rocket mumbles out, still humping his friend

\--

Peter wakes from his “slumber” about twenty minutes later

“Ah” He places his hand on his forehead, “What the hell”

He looks around his room quickly, “How the hell did I get here?” He looks down, “Where are my shorts?”

He gets up and stretches, arching his back and extending his arms as far as they can go

\--

Rocket is lying on the floor, Blackjack next to him, after a long session of intimacy

Huffing, “That…was…amazing” Rocket looks to Blackjack

“I know” They kiss

Rocket feels a breeze on his neck coming from the wall, “Hey, what’s this?” He crawls over to a hole on the bottom of the wall.

He arches his butt up trying to look through the hole

Blackjack knows the hole is from Peter, who else?

“Uh, how about more sex?” He asks hastily

“No, what is this?”

“Ah, fuck it” Blackjack thinks to himself

He leans over to Rocket’s ass, lifting his tail

“Hey, what the hel- ahhhh”

Blackjack starts to lick Rocket’s tight hole.

“This is just to throw him off the trail” Blackjack thinks to himself, “Right?”

Rocket slams his face to the floor in pleasure, “Ahh, jacky!”

Blackjack digs into Rocket’s hole, something neither one of the two friends have ever done before.

“Huh, this isn’t that bad, actually” Blackjack thinks to himself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually looking into buying a drawing tablet soon. So maybe (hopefully) by the end of this year, this entire fic will be a comic! That's my goal! (Same thing at the bottom) More info at the top


	6. Chapter 6

Peter walked out of his room after everyone has gone to sleep. He didn’t want to look at anybody after the incident hours ago

“Coast clear?” He thinks to himself, “Yeah, I’m good”

He walks out of his door and rushes to the cabinets with food in them. He hasn’t eaten all day long.

“Oh my god, never thought I would like these things” He opens a can-like object, smelling the slime that sits in it. The label reads:

                “ _Slime-trition! All the nutrition a Terran needs to live, and MORE!_ ”

He scoops up the blueish slime from the can and begins to lick it off his hands. A few minutes later, he drops his fifth can onto the counter top

“Peter?” Blackjack’s voice comes from below the countertop

“Jack?” Peter asks into the air

“Wacha doing up?” He jumps onto the counter in front of Peter

“Oh, uh, just… getting something to eat”

“Oh” Blackjack grabs one of the empty cans of Hume’ food, “Huh, never thought you would stoop this low”

“Shut up! I was hungry”

“Woah,” He puts his hands up, “just saying”

Peter swipes the can from Blackjack, dropping it into the trash along with the other cans

“What are you doing up?” Peter asks

“Just, thought I could use a drink” He pulls out a flask and takes a drink from it

“Don’t you think it’s kind of-“

“There is no time here. Only sweet, sweet alcohol”

They sit for a while, discussing nothing, just sitting there. After a few minutes, and a flask of alcohol later,

“Ya’ know, I saw the hole”

“What?”

“The hole in Rocket’s wall. I know you drilled it”

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo-“

“Oh, shut up, you know exactly what I’m talking about!” He slurs a little

Peter doesn’t respond

“Ya’ ganna say something?”

“I-I don-“

“How about you say something!” He yells

“I-I-I”

A loud siren begins to go off

“What the hell is that?” Blackjack yells

“Criminal Radar! I’ll talk more later” He gets up and runs to the common area

Gamora, Drax, and Groot all run from their rooms

Gamora asks, “What is it?”

“Uhh, a criminal…in…our…area” Peter types on the holoscreen, “Just a few miles out”

“I am Groot” <What is he wanted for?>

“Uh, murdered someone, kidnapped another, robbery; Man, this man is pretty bad”

“How much?” Rocket’s voice comes from his door

“Uh,” Peter doesn’t look back at Rocket, “400,000 Units”

“Well, everyone strap on your suits” Blackjack yells from his seat, swaying his flask

The guardians look at Blackjack, annoyed

\--

“Okay, get in, get out” Peter yells to the other Guardians

“Groot, you flank the left, me and Drax will take the right” Rocket yells

“I’ll go with Pete” Blackjack screams from the back, trying to keep balanced as the ship maneuvers through space

“Gamora, you’ll drop down and take out anyone you can!”

“Got it” She replies

They shoot two electro balls, courtesy of the Ravagers, that disarm the enemy’s ship

“GO! GO! GO!” Peter yells

They pull through with the plan, taking out ten aliens total, along with the main criminal, and the hostages.

“Got everything?” Gamora asks

“Yeah… let’s see: The bad guys… check, the hostages… check, and ourselves… check” Rocket checks off a list

“I am Groot” <Well, by law, we have to take the ship with us to Nova>

“Yeah, yeah. Pete, you take it?” Rocket yells back

“Huh, I don’t kno-“

“Just take it! Here, Blackjack will keep you company”

Blackjack lifts his gun over his head, nearly falling over from the weight and him being intoxicated

 


	7. The Mission Comes First... Then Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes on a rescue mission. By law, they must take the criminals ship wherever the criminal goes. Peter and Blackjack is in charge of this, but Blackjack has a little too much to drink.

“C’mon, Pete, just let me drive” Blackjack stumbles behind Peter. They had been flying for a while, and Blackjack is getting more and more annoying to Peter

“What, no!”

“Why *hic* not?”

“Because you’re drunk!”

“What’s th- the worse that can happen?” Blackjack grabs the wheel and yanks downward

“What the hel-“

The ship starts to spiral and swing out of control. Blackjack is forced into the walls of the interior, while Peter is forced to watch. He’s straddled down by the seatbelts; Blackjack wasn’t smart enough to do the same

Blackjack’s body flings across the cabin, hitting the walls, ceiling, and floor. Peter squeezes the rim of his chair, trying to hold himself down. This is no help. In fact, the force Peter puts on the chair causes it to break off of its bar that attaches it to the ground

“Ah” Peter cries out as he starts to fly into a wall. He grabs a metal bar on the wall and unbuckles his seatbelt, which flies off of him

“Blackjack, watch ou-“ He is slammed against the wall next to him

The seat hurdles directly at Blackjack, striking him on the head, and knocks him unconscious. He then flies into the chair, cutting his arm deeply

\--

The ship finally hits a nearby asteroid, stabilizing the ship

“Jack!” Peter yells. He let’s go of the bar, but the artificial gravity is knocked out from Blackjack’s body hitting the control panel

Peter pushes himself off of the wall, gliding to Blackjack, who is bleeding and unconscious

“Oh my- you need a doctor” He rips a piece of his sleeve and pushes it against the gash on Blackjack’s arm.

“It’s okay, you’re ganna be okay” He pushes himself against a nearby wall and flies to the front

“Rocket?” No response, “Gamora? Drax, Groot?” No response

“God dammit!” He looks at Blackjack, “Told you this was a bad idea

\--

Blackjack wakes while floating near the front of the cabin

“Ugh, what happened?”

“Your drunk-ass got us nearly killed. You more than me” Peter yells from a few feet away

Blackjack tries to lift his arm, but can’t. “What the hel- ahh”

“Yeah, you cut yourself when you were flying across the cabin”

“Wha- how?”

“You, uh, slammed against a bent panel” He pulls a panel on the wall, “Here we go”

“What are you doing?” He pushes himself to fly to Peter

“Your body broke most of the wiring in the walls. I’m ganna fix it”

“You can’t just ca-“

“I already tried. No response”

Blackjack’s face turns into an ashamed look

\--

“There, now, we wait” Peter floats back from the wiring

“What did you do?” Blackjack flows to Peter’s side

“The ship should reboot in a bit. Then, the troubleshoot will take over and repair the ship”

“Huh, that easy?”

“Yep”

“Can you replace my bandage? I think it’s getting kind of bad”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure”

Blackjack pushes himself away from Peter, to the front of the cabin, “Look what I found” He grabs a box with weird symbols on it

“Woah, a first aid?” Peter grabs the box from Blackjack

“Yeah. Lucky huh?”

“Yeah, now I don’t have to rip my clothes off”

Blackjack puts his arm out as Peter opens the box, which has a lot of high tech medical objects

“Okay, here” Peter grabs a tube like object. He pulls on the ends to stretch it, “It’s like a flexible cast”

He slides Blackjack’s arm through the tube, allowing it to conform to his arm

“Fell okay?”

“Uh, yeah. But the end is chafing my upper arm”

“Here” Peter puts his head by Blackjack’s arm, “I need to… just…adjust…this”

Peter looks up at Blackjack’s face, only inches away, “That okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine” Blackjack leans forward and kisses Peter. He pulls back quickly

“Oh, sorry about tha-“ Blackjack is interrupted by Peter pushing his lips against the hare’s

Peter pulls back, “Don’t be” And leans in for another kiss

With their faces together, Peter starts to take off his skin tight clothing. Blackjack does the same

Blackjack runs his fingers along Peter’s cock, making it stiff

“Mff” Peter moans

Peter grabs Blackjack by the hips, turning him around

“Wacha doi- Ahh”

Peter starts to lick Blackjack’s hole, slowly lubricating his hole, “Like that?” Peter continues to rim

Blackjack’s body shivers all around from Peter’s tongue, “Yes”

Peter licks his hand and strokes his cock, making it slick, “You ready?”

“Bitch, I was born ready” Blackjack grabs a bar on the wall

Peter puts his head on Blackjack’s tight hole, pulling on his body by his hips

“Ahh” Blackjack moans as Peter enters his body

Peter pops his head in, sliding the rest of his member into the rabbit

“Ah”

Peter pulls back out and shoves himself back into the animal, moaning uncontrollably

“Ah- Ah-Ah-Ah”

Peter, still floating, grabs Blackjack’s arms and places his arms under Blackjack’s. This causes them to float freely. Peter wraps his entire arms around Blackjack’s upper arms, forcing them to extend fully out. Peter humps Blackjack’s hole

“Ah, Jack, fuck, you’re so ti-“

The entire ship turns dark for a few seconds, and then lights back up. A hum comes from the front of the ship and the artificial gravity turns back on.

Blackjack and Peter fall to the ground with Peter on the bottom. The force causes Blackjack to slide fully down on Peter’s hole once they hit

“AHHHHH!” They both scream

“Peter can’t handle the full embodiment of his member, and cums inside of Blackjack. First, a large spurt, which causes Blackjack to forget to breath. He takes a deep breath in, as if he were under water for a full minute. After that, a few smaller spurts flows into Blackjack. He can feel every pulse from Peter, every heartbeat along with that

Peter’s leg spasms uncontrollably as he fills his friends hole

They both flop onto the ground once Peter finishes pumping. Blackjack doesn’t bother to roll off of Peter for a few minutes. The entire time, Peter is still inside of Blackjack’s loose hole.

Blackjack finally rolls off of Peter, pulling his cock out of his hole and falling onto his hands and knees to the ground. He takes deep breaths, “Ah… fuck…Peter” He can’t control his hole right now, so Peter’s juices are flowing out of him like a flood.

Peter regains control of his body and turns his head to look at the hare, “Hey” He looks down at his ass, which he see’s his cum flowing out of him. “Oh, don’t even bother keeping the present I gave you?”

“Fuck…I can’t”

“I’ll help you” Peter reaches down to Blackjack’s hole and plunges his middle finger into the cum filled ass

“Ahh” Blackjack moans out

“This what you like? Huh?” Peter rubs his finger around, looking for Blackjack’s prostate. He feels Blackjack shiver and sees his hairs stand up on his back, “Oh, found it” Peter continues to rub the miracle spot inside of the animal

It doesn’t take long for Peter to see Blackjack’s breath shortening, his claws begin to come out, and he stretches his arms out, “Ahh”

Blackjack’s cock twitches and spurts out his juices

Blackjack falls on his stomach with Peter’s finger still inside of him

“Woah” Peter pulls out his finger, along with a string of cum from Blackjack’s ass

“Come here” Peter lifts the limp hare, still awake, and puts him near his cock, “Wanna clean up your mess?”

Blackjack lifts his head as much as he can, which isn’t a lot, “As long as you clean up yours”

“Deal”

Blackjack starts to lick Peter’s cock; along with a little “encouragement” from Peter

Once he has finished with his cleaning, Peter turns the animal, and begins to slurp up the animals hole

Blackjack would shiver if he had any energy left inside of him

 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter and Blackjack flew to Nova to turn in the ship. The rest of the Guardians are waiting in a small waiting room. As Peter signs in the ship, Blackjack stumbles out of the room, falling on Rocket

“Woah, there” Rocket helps Blackjack up, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just Peter-”

“What about Him?” Rocket sits Blackjack against a wall

“Huh, oh, uh… nothing. I just got him a little mad.”

“How mad?” Rockets face turns to an angry look

“No, it was nothing. I was drun-“

“That gives him NO right to do anything to you”

“No,” Blackjack grabs Rocket’s arm, “don’t worry about it”

Rocket pulls his arm away from the hare’s grip, “You we’re my friend before them. I’ll kill every last one of them if they have ANY problem with you”

“No, just let it go, Rocky”

Rocket stares down at Blackjack, allowing his mind to run free about what might have happened on the ship

“Here, help me up” Blackjack puts his arms out

Rocket gives in, helping his friend off the ground

“Let’s get to the ship” Blackjack puts his arm around Rocket’s, limping a little to the ship

Just before they leave the room, Peter walks in

“Hey, Rocket!”

Rocket ignores the clearly seen gesture

\--

“Ah” Blackjack moans in pain

“Calm down, you’ve had worse pains”

“Yeah, but never like- ahh- this”

Rocket rubs a cloth with sterilizer on it, cleaning the gash in Blackjack’s arm

“Next time Peter touches you, you better tell me! I’ll kil-“

“No, it wasn’t him. I told you, I fell and cut myself and hit my head. It wasn’t him” Blackjack rolls his sleeve back down, covering the cut

Rocket leans over Blackjack’s shoulder, kissing his neck softly, “How about a little… something, something?”

“Ah- No, sorry. I’m not feeling it right now” Blackjack leans forward, “I just want to clean up”

Rocket helps Blackjack up, “How about I go with you. I don’t want you falling in there”

“No, that’s no-“

“Yes. I’m going with you”

Rocket puts Blackjack’s arm over him, walking to the shower.

-

They get into the shower, washing their own bodies before starting to wash each other

Rocket wraps his arms around Blackjack’s body, rubbing the soap through his fur. Blackjack does the same, making sure not to touch the pieces of metal on Rocket’s back. Blackjack and Rocket start to kiss.

Rocket moves his hands down, starting to spread Blackjack’s cheeks, leaving his anus bare. Water rushes down Blackjack’s hole, making him shiver and breathe heavily over Rocket’s shoulder

Rocket slips a finger into Blackjack’s ass, but notices something real quick. He pulls his finger out

“Why are you looser than usual?”

“Oh, uh, I… uh”

“Was this Peter?”

“Wha- n-“

Rocket grabs Blackjack by his shoulders, holding him steady as water rushes over their bodies, “Was this Peter, Jack?”

Blackjack looks around, before, “Technically… yes.”

Rocket lets go of Blackjack, stepping back before hitting the wall. His paws turning to fists as anger fills his head, “He… _raped_ you?” His eye twitches a little

“What? No!” Blackjack steps forward, putting his paws on Rocket’s shoulder, “There’s a lot I need to tell you. But not here.”

Blackjack steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

“Tell me!”

“I can’t… there are a few things I need to do first.”

Blackjack grabs his clothes, quickly putting them on

“Meet me at the Nova Hotel, just ask for me and they’ll tell you where to go”

He leaves the room quickly, leaving Rocket standing naked and wet

“Nova Hotel, huh?”


	9. Meeting Up

Rocket stands in front of the tower that stands before him. At the top of the circular building reads, “Nova Hotel” in big, holographic letters

He walks into the building through one of the many doors that encompass the walls. Rocket gets to the desk, short in comparison to the height, and speaks to the Lobby Boy.

“Hey, I’m looking for my friend”

The man looks around, not knowing where the voice came from, “Hello?”

“Down here!” He yells at him; later mumbling to himself “Idiot”

“Hello! How may I help you?” The alien looks down

“I’m looking for a friend. He told me to meet him here” Rocket crosses his arms, trying to show dominance over the being

“What is his name?”

“Blackjack”

The being types away on his keyboard-like plate that sits in front of him, “I’m sorry, I don’t see anyone on here in that name”

“How ‘bout O’Hare?”

“Oh, yes. Kind gentleman. Gave me a twenty Unit tip”

“Doesn’t sound like the guy I know”

“He’s in room 222,394.”

“Okay, thanks… I guess”

“Oh, sir” The lobby boy yells at Rocket

“What?” Rocket stops

“You’re friend gave me this to give to you” The being pulls out a metal book with a lock on the side

“What’s this?”

“I’m not paid to ask questions, sir”

“Okay, thanks”

Rocket grabs the book, nearly the size of his head, and walks to the HyperElevator

\--

Rocket walks out of the three minute long elevator lift to the hallway with Blackjack’s room, still trying to tweak with the book

“What the hell. How am I supposed to look in this… if…there’s…a…lock?!” Rocket slams the book on the ground

He throws the book down the hallway, “Fuck this, I’m out of here!”

A beep comes from the book. Rocket walks to the book, noticing that the lock is now a green color.

“What the hell are you up to, Jacky?”

Rocket walks to the book and picks it up. He looks around and sees, just a few doors down, Blackjack’s room, 222,394.

Rocket opens up the book , slowly, to the first page. There is a note inside of it with Blackjack’s handwriting:

                “ _Here you go, Rocky. Hope you enjoy_ ”

Rocket flips the page and sees pictures pasted into the book. This page has a picture of Peter jerking off in his room. Rocket looks surprised, and flips the page. The next page has a picture of Peter, again, changing in his room, naked.

“What the he-“ Rocket keeps flipping through the book, unable to take his eyes off.

One page had Peter sending nudes to a woman. Another was one of him in the shower, another him with jerking off to his computer.

The next few pages zoom into the last one in particular. The pictures zoom in on Peter’s screen. When it gets close enough, Rocket see’s what’s on Peter’s screen. A picture, photoshoped, with Rocket’s head on a naked raccoon body

“What the hell?” Rocket squints his eyes at the monitor screen.

“Rocket?” Peter’s voice comes from in front of him

“What? Peter?” Rocket slams the book shut, locking it once again, “Wha- what are you doing here?”

“Oh, uh, Blackjack told me to come.”

Rocket notices a book, much like his, in Peter’s hand.

“What’s with the, uh, book?”

Peter hides the book behind his back, “Oh, nothing. Just something I, uh, started reading… What about yours?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. Just a random thing I found in the elevator”

“What’s in i-“

“Nothing” Rocket holds the book with a tighter grip

“What are we doing here?” Peter asks

“I, uh, don’t kno-“

“Hello boys” Blackjack’s voice comes from the room Blackjack’s rented, “How about you come in?”

Blackjack is leaning against the door frame, fur wet, towel around his waist, “I just got out of the shower, but come in!”

He walks in, inviting Rocket and Peter into his room


	10. How about an Intervention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic for this could be a little delayed. I can't draw Peter! I am getting really mad! But I still want to make it! Just a little pause! I'm practicing.

Rocket and Peter enter the room they we’re invited to. Rocket grabs Blackjack’s arm and pulls him into a nearby door, which is the restroom

“He-“ Blackjack yells before being interrupted by a door being slammed

“What the hell is _He_ doing here?” Rocket whispers angrily into Blackjack’s ear

“We need to talk. Just the three of us.”

“About the other day? You don’t have to d-“

Blackjack puts his finger onto Rocket’s lips, “I’m a grown-up, Rocky. I can, make decisions for myself” Blackjack kisses him on his lips quickly before rushing out of the door. Rocket follows.

Peter is sitting on a one person chair sipping on a drink he just made.

“Okay” Blackjack claps his hands together, “we need to talk”

“About what?” Peter puts his drink down

“About what happened the other day; in the ship” Blackjack walks closer to Peter

“About what? Nothing special happened”

Rocket walks out of the door, giving Peter a death look and growling a little

“Abou-“

Rocket charges Peter, “You know what happened you sick piece of sh-“ Blackjack catches the angry animal

“Stop!” He yells

Rocket steps back, pushing Blackjack’s arms off

“Now, Rocket here thinks some bad things happened”

“Bad things did happen! You nearly died from blood loss, concussions, hell, even I got hurt”

“Worse things. Things that could affect someone physiologically.” Blackjack sets Rocket down onto a chair. One like Peter’s, but compared to Rocket, it’s like a small bed.

“Like what?”

“He thinks… you raped me”

“What!?”

“Now, calm down. I didn’t get a chance to tell hi-“

Peter looks to Rocket, “You think I would rape him? Is that why you haven’t spoken to me since?”

Rocket doesn’t respond, instead, just crosses his arms and looks away

“Heh, of course! You would be stingy. Well, no, I didn’t rape him.” Peter sits down from his rant, whispering under his breath, “More like he raped me”

“What was that?” Rocket straightens his back, trying to show dominance

“Yeah, He’s the one that wanted i-“

“Wanted what?” Rocket looks at Blackjack

Blackjack’s ears fall as he puts his hands up, “No, listen. I was gonna tel-“

“You haven’t even told him?” Peter yells

“No, I just-“

“Well, how about I tell him for you” Peter stands in front of his chair, “Your _boyfriend_ here _let_ me fuck him!”

Rocket gets up from his relaxed position and pulls out a knife from his belt, “Wanna say that again?” Rocket holds the knife in a threatening way

Peter yells at Rocket, “HE CAME ON TO ME!”

“How am i supposed to know that?!”

Blackjack pulls out a long, needle like object and pricks Peter’s leg with it, “How about we slow down here!”

Peter quickly looses balance and falls back onto his chair, “What the hell was tha-“

“To prove to you guys that you need each other!” Blackjack throws the needle to the side. He looks at Rocket, “Look, yes, I did come on to him multiple times. But you should know this by now!”

“How is that?” Rocket crosses his arms

“You have been so distracted by sex that you haven’t seen why!” Blackjack takes a few steps closer to Rocket, “You couldn’t, but I smelled Peter everywhere we went. The store, after he got knocked out, hell, after we had sex. Peter’s sent was always there. You should have been able to smell it but you were too busy masking it with sex.”

Rocket is shocked as the memories begin to flood into his head

Blackjack takes a few steps back to Peter, “Look, sorry, but I need to prove a point”

“What was in that!”

“It paralyzes you from the waist down. You won’t be able to walk for a few hours.”

“Why did you ha-“

He is stopped by the shock of Blackjack unzipping his pants, “Wha- what are you doin-“

“Just shut up and relax.” Blackjack begins to pull Peter’s pants off

When he pulls his briefs off, Peter’s cock flops out.

Rocket sits down, watching as his friends begin to become intimate. He starts to rub his groin

“Now, just enjoy” Blackjack tells Peter, bending over and lifting his cock with his lips

“Ahh” Peter groans

The chair is low, so Blackjack’s ass is in the air the entire time he is sucking Peter’s member. Rocket sits behind Blackjack, and is slowly rubbing his bulge inside of his armor.

“Wranna goin?” Blackjack asks Rocket, cock still inside of his mouth

“I’m good from back here” Rocket tells the hare

Blackjack lifts the lip that is tucked into his towel, releasing the tension holding it up. His towel falls off, revealing his bare asshole waiving at Rocket. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackjack can only take so much down his throat, a little under Peter’s cock, but Rocket wants to test his boundaries.

Rocket jumps off of his chair and undresses himself, revealing his rock hard cock to Peter. He walks to Peter’s upper body and looks Peter in the eyes

Peter’s eyes open wide from surprise, “Dude, what the he-“

Rocket grabs Peter’s chin and pulls him closer, pushing their lips against each other’s as Rocket’s tongue enters Peter’s mouth. Rocket pulls away after a couple of seconds, pulling a string of saliva connecting their lips together with him

Peter stares into Rocket’s eyes, speechless

“Like that?” Rocket asks as he starts to pull off his skin tight suit that normally lies under his armor.

Peter can’t compute what’s going on around him. His body doesn’t know what to feel: anger from being drugged and, basically, raped? Rocket opening up to him like this?

Peter remains speechless as the hare works on his member. Rocket walks behind Blackjack and grabs a small lube bottle that Blackjack deliberately placed there.

Rocket applies some lube to his fingers and starts to smear it around the rabbits hole, making small circles around the outer muscle as it clenches and releases from the feeling.

Blackjack shivers from the touch of Rocket, something he could never get used to. Blackjack continues to play with Peter, licking him up and down his length and caressing the massive balls in front of him with one of his hands.

Rocket smears lubricant around his member, and pushes his head against the rabbit’s hole. Blackjack shudders as Peter’s cock is halfway down his throat, breathing heavily onto His groin, making Peter shudder along

Rocket pushes himself into Blackjack’s hole, moaning in the process, “Ahh”

Blackjack moans, muffled, “Mff”

Peter, limp, can’t help but watch as Rocket plows himself into Blackjack’s ass. He gets even harder than he was before.

Blackjack can only take so much down his throat, a little under Peter’s cock, but Rocket wants to test his boundaries.

Rocket forces himself all the way into the rabbit’s hole and lays himself over his inverted arched back. Rocket whispers into Blackjack’s ear, “Deeper” and grabs the back of the hares head. He pushes it down as Rocket pushes himself back up.

Blackjack chokes a couple of seconds, but regains control and releases his neck, which was holding himself back from Rocket’s force. This release allows Rocket to push Blackjack’s head deeper down.

Peter’s head touches the back of Blackjack’s throat

“AHHH!” Peter moans out. He can feel the back of his throat from his cock. This sudden jolt of pleasure and peak in heart rate pushes some of the paralyzing agent from where it sits at, giving Peter control of his arms and legs again

Peter shoves Blackjack’s head down by himself, forcing Blackjack to go nowhere he has gone before. He pulls his shaft out of Blackjack’s mouth, pulling a thick string of saliva with it.

Peter grabs blackjack and tosses him on a bed near them. Rocket is pulled out from this process, leaving him alone with his cock wet and hard

“What the hell?” Rocket yells out

Peter rolls over Blackjack to be face up and puts his cock into his mouth

“You wanna rape me? I can do the same without…any…help” Peter tells Blackjack, who is limp from being taken over.

Peter starts to force himself into Blackjack’s mouth, humping it as He lies there.

Rocket climbs onto the bed and see’s what Peter is doing. He also sees two asses out in the open. He grabs Blackjack’s legs and lifts them, inserting himself into the rabbit.

“Ahh” the three moan out.

Rocket starts to hump Blackjack’s ass, lifting it to get closer to Peter’s ass

Peter keeps humping Blackjack’s face, not noticing the raccoon getting closer and closer to his ass

Rocket puckers his lips and starts to kiss Peter’s ass. He let’s go of Blackjack’s legs and puts his hands on Peter’s cheeks and spreads them.

Peter, not paying any attention to what’s behind him, continues to hump Blackjack’s face.

Rocket starts to lick Peter’s ass. Smearing his tongue around the tight, pink hole. Peter’s never had anything put inside of his ass before, so this is all new territory.

Rocket starts to put his fingers into Peter’s hole one by one, pulling them in and out slowly. Peter, humping Blackjack, is doing most of the work pushing and pulling the fingers in and out.

Rocket pushes his entire fist in, making Peter moan out in pleasure and pain, “AHH!”

Rocket expands his palm and starts to rub the lining inside of Peter. The two continue to hump the limp hare, drunk on lust

Rocket rubs the right spot in Peter, and he starts to breath heavier and produce larger humps, “Ah-ah-ah-“

“Fuck, Pete, I’ma cu- ah-ah” Rocket cries out

“AHHH!” Peter pushes one last time before keeping himself in the rabbits throat, pumping in his seed.

Rocket, still having his hand inside of Peter, is pulled in from Peter tightening his hole and pushing all the way down. Rocket flies forward into Blackjack, pushing him over the edge.

“AHHH!” Rocket cries out

After six large squirts into Blackjack’s throat, Peter rolls over next to him, pulling his limp, cum covered cock out of Blackjack’s mouth.

Rocket also falls limp, after giving Blackjack a large load into his anus. He pulls out as he flops his body over. Rocket’s head lands next to Peter’s groin. By comparison, Peter’s cock is almost as thick as Rocket’s face.

Blackjack get up quickly, coughing from the cum going down the wrong pipe, “Ack!”

He looks over to the two sleeping together, “Almost as if they want to be here” Blackjack whispers to himself

Blackjack grabs Peter’s floppy cock and wraps his hands around the circumference of the member. He starts to pull up, smearing the cum off. Peter shudders in his hands, uncontrollably shaking his entire body, but staying asleep.

Blackjack finishes pulling up, and has a handful of cum. He looks at Rocket and puts it near his mouth. Rocket starts to lick His hands, cleaning them from their gooey residue. After the cleaning, Rocket’s mouth is left sticky and full of cum.

Blackjack kisses his forehead and pulls back. He walks to Peter’s upper body and kisses him on the lips, “Sweet dreams guys” He whispers to himself. He curls up next to Peter’s armpit, pulling Peter’s arm over himself, and falls to sleep.


	12. Tranquilizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Blackjack, being the sleazy fucker he is, wants only to help people. Even if at the expense of others. In this case, Rocket's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on drawing Peter. If anyone knows of any tutorials or even easy looking drawings of Peter Quill (Comic or movie adaptation), please, could you tell me!! Thanks, hope you're liking this as much as I am!

Peter opens his eyes a little, blinded by the little bit of starlight that is entering through the windows. He shields his eyes with his hand

“Ah” He slowly gets up, begin careful not to wake Blackjack. He doesn’t feel Rocket, he just assumed he must have left after the night turned sexual

He swings his leg off of the bed. Rocket’s body flies off and slams onto the floor.

“Oh, shi-“ Peter picks up Rocket’s head with one hand and the rest of his body with his other hand, “you…okay?” He asks Rocket

Rocket stays asleep. It takes a lot to wake Rocket up, nearly a shot of a gun next to his ear.

“Jesus, you’re a heavy sleeper, huh?”

A knock on the door catches Peter’s attention. He walks to it and enables a transparency filter on the door. He looks down and sees a plate of food on the ground left for the tenant. He opens the door and reaches for the platter, when he sees a person standing a door down from him, staring at his groin.

“Hey” Peter waives. The person keeps on staring down below. Peter looks down and sees that he has nothing on.

“Oh, damn” He cups his flaccid cock, “Sorry” He waives his hand to signal the person to stop looking, which has no effect

He runs in and slams the door behind him, disabling the transparency on the door quicker.

He walks to the bed area and notices that his penis is fully erect

“Damn, didn’t think being caught was _that_ hot” He looks at Rocket sleeping. “Well, he is a heavy sleeper”

He walks to Rocket and tilts his head slightly, being sure not to make any sudden movements. Rocket’s head is like putty in Peter’s hand, moving with every movement Peter makes

Peter puts his head near Rocket’s mouth and pushes a little against his lips. Rocket doesn’t give in, but starts to smell his cock. The scent must have been enough, because Rocket’s lips open and his jaw goes limp.

Peter pushes in slowly, pulling out after a couple of inches after entering.

“Ah” Peter moans in pleasure, “Ah”

He starts to hump Rocket’s head, slowly pushing deeper and deeper into his mouth with every thrust.

Blackjack opens his eyes at the sound of quiet moaning and the bed moving back and forth. He sees Peter moving his entire body in rhythm as he enters and exits Rocket’s mouth.

Blackjack gives a small smirk at Peter, and closes his eyes again

Peter continues to quickly thrust his member into Rocket’s mouth, moving his hips in unison with the bed.

Peter, just about to finish in Rocket’s mouth, starts to hold his breath.

Rocket, still not awake, grabs Peter’s balls quickly, giving a slight squeeze to them. This only added to the pleasure he feels throughout his body.

Peter lets go of Rocket’s head and leans over the bed, arching his back at the point of orgasm.

Rocket quickly lets go of the sack that sits on his chin now, and goes back limp. Peter pumps his juices into his friends mouth, giving him about six pumps of cum.

Peter lets out a few deep breaths as he tries to catch it. He pulls out his cock, limp and slimy with his own cum, and starts for the shower. He shuts the door behind him and locks it.

Blackjack wakes with full awareness. He reaches under the pillow he was sleeping next to and pulls out an empty syringe. The label reads:

                _Tranquilizer- Do Not Use unless you are a trained professional._

Blackjack throws the needle aside. “Sorry, buddy, but Peter needs you… and so do I”

Blackjack kisses Rocket’s forehead and pulls his limp body to the center of the bed. “I need this badly. Especially after last night”

He lifts Rocket’s legs and spits in his hand, smearing the saliva around Rocket’s asshole. He leans forward and opens the raccoons mouth, putting a couple of fingers in and pulling out a mixture of saliva and Peter’s cum, which coats his fingers. He rubs the ‘lube’ onto his cock and presses his head onto Rocket’s hole

“Hold on tight” He pushes in his cock, “Oh- ah- oh” He starts to hump Rocket’s ass, moaning

“ah-oh-ah” Blackjack starts quickly, forcing himself into Rocket’s hole and pulling back out. Blackjack’s own hole is clenching and releasing from the pleasure.

Rocket’s hole is small, nearly too tight for Blackjack.

Rocket keeps limp, from the drugs Blackjack administered just a few hours ago. Blackjack gives a few more humps, getting closer to ecstasy

“Ahh!” Blackjack cries out, keeping himself inside of Rocket as he pumps his cock. Blackjack’s legs quiver from the sudden release of tension in his body.

Blackjack pulls himself out of Rocket’s hole, releasing the flood of juices from his anus. As the cum falls down from Rocket’s hole and onto the bed, Blackjack sweeps some up just before it hits and follows the stream back to Rocket’s hole, pushing it back in once he gets to the hole.

Blackjack fingers Rocket for a while, inserting one- then two- then three into the anus.

He looks up as he hears a small beating heart. He sees Peter standing, completely naked, at the door of the restroom.


	13. Coffee?

Blackjack stares at Peter as if he were a ghost, “Oh, uh… hey” He pulls his hand out of Rocket, releasing the flood from His hole

Peter looks back, unable to comprehend the sight, “…Hey”

“Well, you want something? Or you just gonna stare?” Blackjack smirks at Peter

“How- How did you fuck him without him wak-“

“I gave him some _sleepy time_ medicine. He’s not gonna be awake for a couple of more hours” He slaps his hand on Rocket’s butt

Peter stares at Blackjack for a few seconds before walking back to the kitchen

“Want a cup?” Peter holds a bag of coffee grounds up

“Yeah, I’ll take one” Blackjack jumps off the bed, rustling through his pants. He grabs a small, thin bottle from his pocket and puts on a pair of underwear. “It done?”

“Not yet. It’s been a minute” He tells Blackjack

Blackjack hops over the bed and walks to Peter. Jumping onto the counter Peter is waiting at. “Hell of a night, huh?”

“Heh, yeah, I guess”

“You guess? Didn’t seem that way last night” Blackjack leans over the two coffee cups and rests his head on his arms. He quietly opens the tube from his pocket and pours in some white powder from it. “You loved last night, didn’t you?”

Peter rubs the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah, okay. It was pretty nice-“

“Hah! You admitted it!” Blackjack jumps in joy

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” Peter pushes the rabbit out of the way and grabs the coffee mug. “How much?” He asks

“Oh, just a little bit. I have a feeling you’re gonna finish yours fast”

Peter pours the two a cup each, making sure to pour a small amount for Blackjack.

“Bottoms up” Blackjack says

They both drink some, making disgusted faces as they pull the cup back.

“Forgot how bad this stuff tastes” Peter says

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad”

Peter puts the coffee mug down and begins to walk back to Rocket’s body, but starts to feel a little light headed, “Ugh, I didn’t think it was that baaaa-“ Peter’s voice starts to slur as he collapses onto the ground, pulling a char with him

Blackjack tisks, “Should have looked in your mug.” He pulls out the tube from his pocket, “Clozapine: Inhibits tranquility in a human being. You know how hard it is to get this stuff when you can’t go to earth?” He grabs Peter’s hair and pulls his head up, “Do ya?”

Peter tries to fight off the drug, but continues to be pulled more and more into sleep. He finally shuts his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

\--

Peter opens his eyes and breathes in deeply, pulling his body up like a mummy, “Wher-where am I?” He yells out

He looks around himself, seeing nothing but white and bright lighting.

“Hello?” He speaks quietly

“Peter?” Rocket’s voice comes from the distance

“Rocket? Where are you?”

“Look behind you” Rocket says

When Peter turns, he sees a single bed, not much different than the one from the hotel room, and Rocket’s strapped to it through handcuffs. His legs and arms are restraint so that they are open and he is completely vulnerable.

“What the he-“

“Don’t ask me, I just woke up like this”

Peter looks at the helpless Rocket, unable to think. His brain is telling him to untie him, but his body wants him.

“Well… get me out of here” Rocket yells at Peter

Peter jumps, but starts to work on one of the restraints. He leans over Rocket trying to undo the first cuff. His crotch rubs over Rocket’s face, who doesn’t mind at all, until he realizes he is completely flat, tied, and in his tighter than usual clothing. He clenches his hands into fists, trying to not think about the cock that lies in front of him.

\--

Blackjack walks by the bed in the hotel room, checking his glass tablet for what seem to be vital signs. He jumps onto the bed and looks at Peter. Peter and Rocket are lying next to each other, sleeping. Blackjack walks in between them to their heads.

“Oh, only if you knew. It’s okay, I’ll get you two to know.” He leans down to Rocket and kisses him, sucking Rocket’s tongue out and releasing it. He turns to Peter and does the same, sucking his tongue out and releasing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a drawing tablet and I'm probably going to start making this into a comic soon. If anyone has any suggestions about WHERE I should post them, please comment and tell me. I don't know where exactly I should post it!

“Ahh!” Rocket screams in agony as Peter tires to pull his hands out of the restraints. “Sto-stop!”

Peter stops and takes a few steps back

“What are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know!” Rocket screams

\--

“Awe” Blackjack looks at Rocket, “I think you guys need a little push”

He grabs Rocket’s member, which was lying on his stomach, and begins to tug it.

He flops it up and puts it into his mouth, playing with the head with his tongue.

Rocket’s body twitches and squirms in Blackjack’s mouth. He humps up and down as he enters and exits Blackjack’s mouth

\--

“Uh, Rocket?”

“What?” Rocket looks down and sees his cock hard and throbbing. “Don’t look!” Rocket yells at Peter. He tries to shield his member with his leg, but it is no help.

Peter tries to turn around, but the hormones are overtaking him. When he turns and sees Rocket’s cock, he can’t help but get hard himself. His dick begins to hurt from the restraints of his pants.

“Uh, Rocket?” He approaches Rocket.

“What did I tell you? Turn the fuck arou-“ He is interrupted by Peter’s mouth blocking his own.

Peter enters Rocket’s mouth, brushing the back of his head with his hand.

\--

Blackjack looks at both Rocket and Peter as they lay limp in the beds. When he walks up to Rocket, he sees his mouth watering like never before.

“Wow, must be pretty intimate” He says sarcastically

He walks to Peter and kisses him again, harvesting the saliva that is being created.

\--

Peter pulls away from Rocket’s mouth, creating a string of spit between their lips. Rocket, shocked, stares into Peter’s eyes as long as he can.

“Wha-what was that?” Rocket asks

Peter responds with another kiss, instead this time, on Rocket’s neck

“Ah” Rocket moans.

Peter continues to suck on his fur, licking through the thick fuzz with his tongue. He starts to slowly move down onto his chest.

He starts to suck on his nipples, playing with the tips inside of his mouth.

“Ah!”

Peter continues to glide down Rocket’s fur, getting to his crotch quickly. He grabs his hard member and puts it into his mouth. He nurses the cock with his mouth, gliding it in and out

“AH!” Rocket yells

\--

Rocket’s body squirms loosely as his palms sweat and his hole clenches.

“Woah.” Blackjack says. “Let’s see you without those cuffs, eh?” He starts to type on a keyboard, entering a line of code into a command prompt.

\--

“AH- what the-“

The cuffs disappear and Rocket falls onto Peter’s head, clasping onto his hair as if it was for his life

“Hah” Peter giggles, “really horny, huh?” Peter grabs Rocket and pries him off. He lies him onto the ground and keeps licking his member.

“AH!” Rocket pushes down onto Peter’s head.

After a long session of oral pleasure, Peter lifts Rocket and flips him over, raising his bare asshole above the rest of his body.

He presses his lips against Rocket’s hole, inserting and removing his tongue from Rocket’s tight hole.

Rocket moans in pleasure while his entire body shivers and clenches. His eyes roll back and his cock squeezes on its own.

Rocket claws at the ground and his feet close tightly as he nears the edge. Just as he nears the point of no return, Peter pulls back. His fur stands on his back from the sudden stop of pleasure. “Wh- what the hell?” He huffs

Peter get onto his knees and spits into his hand. He starts to stroke his cock, smearing the lubricant around his long member. “Ready?” He asks

Rocket pushes his hole against Peter’s cock; he can feel Peter’s pulse against his anus.

Peter grabs his cock and pushes the head against Rocket’s hole before popping his head in.

“Ah!” Rocket moans in pain and pleasure

\--

Blackjack slips himself onto Peter’s cock, sliding completely down.

“Ah!” Blackjack screams out

He lifts himself and falls back down again and again. 


	15. Chapter 15

Blackjack moves his body up and down, pushing and pulling against Peter’s cock. He looks over at Rocket, who is squirming by himself.

“Awe, doesn’t feel good enough?” He asks himself

Blackjack lifts himself off of Peter’s cock, making it flop onto his stomach with strings of juices attaching it with Blackjack’s hole.

He jumps onto the ground and grabs a massive dildo, about ten inches long and thick enough that Blackjack can’t hold it with one hand.

He pours a large amount of lube onto it, smearing it around with his hand

“Damn, bigger than my arm” He grabs the base of the toy and manages to get onto Rocket’s bed.

He grabs two objects and pulls them apart, making them long with a circular piece of metal on top of them. He puts Rocket’s ankles into the rings and lifts them up. Rocket’s legs are now up, as if he’s being prepped to give birth.

“This is going to hurt, buddy, but bear with me” He puts the head of the toy against Rocket’s hole, which is clenching and releasing to the rhythm of Peter in his dream.

“Here we go” He uses his entire force of his body to push the head into Rocket. Rocket claws into the bed sheets around him from the massive object entering him

\--

Rocket screams out in pain. His hole is being stretched to his limits. The pain is quickly overcoming the pleasure, but Rocket can’t help but want it more. “AHH!”

Peter takes nothing of this extra scream; he thinks it’s just his cock. “Ahh- ah-ah” He moans out

Peter continues to hump Rocket’s hole, not stopping for anything.

\--

Blackjack forces his entire body against the base of Rocket’s toy. He's having difficulties fitting the mass in Rocket’s hole.

“Ah, just…get…in there!”

Rocket’s hole gives in and accepts a large chunk of mass. Blackjack falls from the sudden loss of resistance.

Rocket claws deeper into the bed, ripping the mattress. He cries out in reality, something Blackjack has never heard before when using these types of machines. “Ah!”

Blackjack looks at Rocket’s body, which is shivering in pleasure

Peter moans out a few seconds later, “Ah!” Peter humps into the air

Blackjack looks down at the base of the toy and sees the switch. He flicks it on, causing it to vibrate intensely.

Blackjack jumps to Peter’s bed and puts his ass to his cock.

“Hold on, don’t-“

Blackjack, too excited, looses footing as he tries to put Peter’s cock into him. Blackjack falls down, shoving the cock deeper than ever before. He can feel the length of the member grind against his prostate. Blackjack hadn’t felt this in a long time.

Blackjack cries out and shivers, feeling his own orgasm taking over his body.

Blackjack’s hole clenches up tighter and tighter, pushing Peter over the edge. Peter starts pumping his cock, spraying his massive jolts of juice into Blackjack’s tight hole.

Rocket, feeling the toy vibrate his prostate, is pushed over the edge too. He pushes his hips up and cums into the air, spraying juices all over his chest, the bed sheets, and into his own mouth.

Once Peter is done forcing himself into the rabbit, Blackjack rolls onto his side, slipping the semi-hard penis out of his used hole. Peter’s juice flows out of Blackjack’s hole quickly, leaving a line of cum wherever Blackjack crawled.

“Ah” Blackjack moans out. His entire body is recovering from the euphoria he just put himself through. “Guess… I should…” He reaches over with all of his strength to push a red button that is labeled abort on the large dream machine.

The moment he pushes it, both Peter and Rocket wake up. Peter flings his upper body up, throwing Blackjack onto the floor. Rocket simply opens his eyes.

Peter takes in a deep breath, “Huahhh!”

Rocket tries to move his hands, but has to force his claws out of the mattress first. “The fuck just happe- Ahhh!” He screams when he sees the massive dildo in him. He starts to feel the vibrations against his prostate again and starts to moan. He lies back down.

Peter looks over the bed and sees Blackjack limp on the floor. He looks at his hole, which is still flowing out juices, and looks at his own cock. Once he connects the dots, he gets furious.

Peter grabs Blackjack by his neck and pushes him against the ground, “What the fuck!?”

Blackjack doesn’t respond, but more juices are squeezed out of him unconsciously.

“Did you just rape me?!” He yells at him

Blackjack starts to feel the sudden loss of breath and starts to scratch Peter’s hand and arm, but it is no use.

Peter pushes down harder, nearly to the breaking point.

Blackjack manages to push out three painful words, “Look…at…Rocket”

Peter looks over the bed, seeing Rocket enjoy the toy deep inside of him. He doesn’t take his hand off of Blackjack while in a daze.

Just before Blackjack is about to close his eyes for a last time, Peter lets go, and air rushes into his lungs, “Huahhh!”

Peter puts two fingers into Blackjack’s hole and pulls out, pulling a string of juices with it. He puts the two cum covered fingers into Blackjack’s mouth and lifts him. He walks to a small closet and throws him in, slamming the door shut and putting a chair on the door knob.

Blackjack sits in the closet with his knees up and back against the wall. He puts a finger into his gaping hole and pulls out a finger full of cum. He licks his finger clean, and repeats.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this nears the end, I just want to say thank you for ALL of your support. And, if you want, you can follow my new blog where I'll be posting updates on this comic! I want you guys to see it, as I am extremely happy for this fic. I will be posting the pages on there and probably a few NSFW stuffs, but we'll see! The more followers I see on there, or the more fanmail I get will definitely boost my confidence and will to write and draw more! I have seen my writing skills boom in this fic, and I want you guys to really know that and that I'm really thankful! When you comment, it gives me a boost to keep writing! Keep it up!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My NSFW blog!-----> rocketsrocket.tumblr.com

****

Rocket is in a trance as the vibrations pulverize his prostate. Electrical shocks pulse through his body, making him quiver and lose track of what is actually going on.

Peter gets onto his hands and knees a few feet from the bed, trying not to scare Rocket out of whatever the hell he’s in. He peers over the bed like a predator stalking its prey.

He crawls onto the bed, still fully nude. As he crawls, his flaccid penis sways back and forth. Peter elevates himself above Rocket, staring down at him as He moans and squirms beneath him.

Peter lowers his head to Rocket and presses his lips onto the animals’. Rocket instantly snaps, widening his eyes and controlling his body once more.

They play with each other’s tongues and exchange saliva between themselves before Peter pulls his head back.

“I knew you cared about me” Peter says

Rocket lifts himself and kisses Peter again.

Peter starts to suck on Rocket’s bottom lip before moving down more. He starts to suck on his fur on his neck, then on his chest. Peter spends more time on Rocket’s chest than the other parts. He plays with his nipples with his tongue, then moves down to his groin.

Peter sucks in Rocket’s cock while he plays runs his fingers around his balls.

Rocket groans out, he has never been this intimate before. He claws into the bed again and arches his spine

Peter stops with the ball play and puts his hand on the base of the vibrating toy. The dildo is still about four inches out of Rocket’s body.

Peter applies a small amount of pressure, but Rocket can feel everything.  “AHHH!” He screams

Peter pushes with more force, only to find that it’s not budging.

“Ah, Pe-Peter!” Rocket tries to push Peter’s hand away, but that only makes Him want it more. “Fu- ah- fuck!”

Peter pushes in more, harder than ever before. Rocket’s body slides on the bed sheets. His head hits the headboard after being pushed by his anus for a few seconds.

Peter places his lips onto Rocket’s cock, moving his tongue up and down his length.

Rocket shivers and his legs shake uncontrollably at the touch of Peter’s soft, slick tongue.

Peter slowly pushes harder and harder against the toy, squashing Rocket’s head against the metal board. Rocket is forced to forget about the pulsating toy in him and focus on the pain in his head.

He pushes his body away from the board, but this only makes the pain in his butt worse. Rocket’s body is extremely confused: Body being pleasured, anus being stretched, cock is being licked, head being crushed against the headboard, and his prostate being pulverized.

Peter puts Rocket’s entire groin into his mouth, sucking up his balls and cock. He swirls them in his mouth as if it were a Popsicle being turned around in his mouth. He rubs his tongue against his shaft while his testicles are basted with saliva and heat.

Rocket groans out again, louder. “Ahhh!” He isn’t sure what to do with his hands. Protect his head? Push the pain from his ass? Push Peter’s head farther down? His circuitry starts to heat intensely, sparking inside of him. He’s getting closer to the edge.

Instinct kicks into effect. Rocket can’t control himself anymore. He is a prisoner inside of his own head, only there to receive nothing but pleasure.

He starts to kick his feet, but they have no effect. His hands push away from the headboard, but that only makes his hole gape even more.

His body, his mind, himself, doesn’t know what to do. Pain and pleasure are flooding his body with no way out.

A jolt of electricity flies inside of his eye for a spit second as he arches his back and clenches his anus as tight as it can go. He screams as loud as his lungs will allow him. “AHHHH!”

His claws dig into his own hands; his toes squeeze Peter’s shoulders, piercing through the skin.

In Peter’s mouth, He can feel his testicles shrivel as they prepare to shoot all they can. But before he can react, Rocket shoots into his mouth, three massive shots of pure pleasure and pain, liquefied.

Peter coughs on the first few shots, as he wasn’t prepared for them and they shot straight down his throat, but the next few, as he catches his breath, He coughs out. The cum escapes through the small gaps between Peter’s lips and Rocket’s groin. His juices splash into his fur, onto Peter’s face, and onto the bed sheets.

Rocket, still in survival mode, can’t stop from screaming. “AHHHHH!” He tries to force his lips closed, but he still has no control over himself.

His claws dig deeper into the bed and Peter’s shoulders. Peter, from the pericing claws, pulls his head up, splashing the excess of cum in his mouth, all over Rockets’ chest. As he pulls himself away, Rocket’s claws pull out of Peter’s flesh.

Peter flops onto the floor, still naked. Rocket’s body finally relaxes from the sudden release of pressure against his anus. The toy stays in Rocket, but that’s the least of his worries.

Peter stays on the ground, bleeding from his shoulders.

A few seconds later, Rocket regains control of his body. He stands up, but the dildo, being too heavy, flops out of his now gaping hole.

Rocket takes a few steps forward, but can’t seem to gain full control of his legs. He falls onto the edge of the bed and then onto Peter’s chest.

Huffing, “A- _huff_ , any chance, _huff_ , you have, _huff_ , enough to go one more?” Peter asks

Rocket’s eyes slowly close, as his vision gets more and more blurry.

Peter gets up and tosses Rocket’s limp body onto the bed. He walks to the closet Blackjack’s in, and takes the chair off of the door. He opens the door to see him fingering himself and jerking off.

“What?” Peter asks.

Blackjack is spooked and jumps back, but not before hitting his prostate on accident. Blackjack puts his hands on the sides of himself to keep up, leaving his cock to throb and care for itself.

Blackjack spews cum onto Peter’s feet and all over the floor.

“I can use your help” Peter asks, as he points to his shoulders, which is now dripping blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this nears the end, I just want to say thank you for ALL of your support. And, if you want, you can follow my new blog where I'll be posting updates on this comic! I want you guys to see it, as I am extremely happy for this fic. I will be posting the pages on there and probably a few NSFW stuffs, but we'll see! The more followers I see on there, or the more fanmail I get will definitely boost my confidence and will to write and draw more! I have seen my writing skills boom in this fic, and I want you guys to really know that and that I'm really thankful! When you comment, it gives me a boost to keep writing! Keep it up!!!
> 
>  
> 
> My NSFW blog!-----> rocketsrocket.tumblr.com


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Just one!! That's it! I think! If not, I'm going to have to make a second installment. Maybe I will no matter what?! Hah!

Blackjack stands on the countertop as he patches up Peter’s arms. He can only do so much with the limited materials he’s given. Some blood is seeping through the gauze he’s taped onto the wounds. Some blood also flows down Peter’s skin, not much, but still enough to drip a couple of drops onto the ground.

Peter hisses at Blackjack when he touches around the gauze with a cotton ball soaked with soap and water.

“I need to clean this. Stop!” He pushes the cotton ball onto the wounded area, but Peter can’t seem to handle it still. He pulls away quickly.

“Just leave it dirty! It’s not that bad anyways” Peter suggests

“Here, I have a trick to stop the pain.” Blackjack waives to come closer.

Peter walks near him, and as soon as he gets close enough, He grabs Peter’s chin and pulls him closer. Blackjack pushes his lips against Peter’s and pushes his tongue through Peter’s tight lips.

Peter wants to resist, but his body won’t let him. Instead, he pushes closer, as he rubs his fingers into blackjack’s fur on the back of his head.

Blackjack pushes the cotton swab against the blood on Peter’s arm. Peter doesn’t feel anything.

“What the fuck?” Rocket’s voice comes from the doorway

Peter turns to see Rocket leaning against the wall, naked. He pulls away from Blackjack’s lips with a long string of saliva connecting them for, what seemed to be, the longest time.  “I can explain!” Peter puts his hands up in defense.

“I didn’t say to stop” Rocket says

“I- I…what?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Just, next time, don’t leave me out” Rocket turns, “I’m gonnna take a shower; you’re welcome to join if you want.” He walks away as lubricant drips out of his nearly gaping anus.

Peter and Blackjack run to the bathroom, where Rocket is lying on his back with his legs lifted into the air.

Peter crawls to the animal, like an animal. He pulls Blackjack with him and lifts him. He pushes his, hard, cock into the hare, making him scream. “AHH!”

After one deep thrust, Peter’s cock comes out smeared with his cum. He puts the rabbit in front of Rocket’s head, just enough for His own head to reach his groin.

Peter gets onto the ground and slowly pushes his cock into Rocket. Rocket’s body is pushed away from Peter and hits his head against Blackjack’s hole. Rocket flips himself, pivoting on Peter’s cock, and arches his back in almost the sharpest angle he’s gone.

Peter shivers when Rocket’s body twists and turns. His ass lifts and pushes Peter deeper into the soft, plush hole.

Blackjack lies on his back as Rocket kisses the area around his clenching hole.

“Ah!” Blackjack moans

Peter runs his tongue along Blackjack’s member, leaving saliva in its path. Peter also begins to hump Rocket’s hole, hitting his ass extra hard with his groin. As Peter slaps his body against Rocket’s, their balls hit each other with force like no other.

Peter slurps Blackjack’s cock into this mouth as he grinds it with his tongue. Blackjack’s entire body shivers uncontrollably.

After a few minutes of anal pounding, Peter doesn’t last long, and shoots himself into Rocket’s hole.

Rocket keeps licking Blackjack’s hole as Peter’s filling slowly leaks out of the rabbit’s ass. Rocket can’t stabilize himself as Peter humps him, smearing the juices from Blackjack all over his fur around his mouth. He hardly gets any into his mouth; the rest is lathered into his fur.

Blackjack climaxes soon after Peter, shooting his load into Peter’s mouth and allowing Rocket to dig a little bit deeper.

After Blackjack shoots a few shots, Peter lifts himself up, pulling out his cock and splashing a large puddle of semen onto the floor from Rocket’s ass.

Peter grabs Rocket off of the ground and pulls him near his head. He puts three fingers into Rocket’s hole and takes his other hand from supporting him. The only thing supporting Rocket is Peter’s three fingers now that are lodged into his asshole.

Peter puts his hand behind Rocket’s head and pulls him closer, and kisses him. They exchange semen between themselves, making a mess on their faces.

Blackjack lies on the floor, still. Some cum is still leaking out of his cock, which is still rock hard.

“Why don’t we help him into the shower?” Rocket tells Peter.

Peter grabs Blackjack’s arm and drags him a few feet into the shower. Peter takes Rocket into the shower and closes the glass door.

They shower above Blackjack’s body, making sure to not step onto him. The water rushes down Peter’s body onto Rocket’s fur. From there, it flows to Blackjack’s fur and then into the drain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess they should pay more attention to Blackjack.

Blackjack opens his eyes slowly. They feel like anvils made of the heaviest element possible, but he manages. Groaning, “Wh-where am I?” He asks himself

Rocket crawls over Blackjack’s body, hovering over his head just inches away from each other. “You’re awake.” He tells Blackjack

“What happened?” Blackjack rubs his head

“Oh, well, as we showered, we didn’t realize you were actually asleep and… you kind of… uh, drowned.”

“What!” Blackjack sits up, pushing Rocket a few inches away

“We saved you. It’s okay.”

“I- I drowned in an inch of water?!”

“Yeah. Kinda sad. But you don’t remember anything else?” Rocket asks

“No, why?”

“No reason.” Rocket crawls closer quickly and kisses Blackjack, pulling away quickly. “I’ll be back.” He jumps off quickly and runs out of the room.

Blackjack looks as Rocker runs out of the door with a worried look. He bends over the edge of the bed and grabs a glass tablet. He presses his finger against the top of it, unlocking the device.

He navigates through the a few folders before getting to one named ‘cams 1-19’

He opens them and clicks on an application, which expands all of the nineteen cameras that were hidden in the hotel room by Blackjack prior to the meet-up. He plays them, skipping forward a few hours. He watches the tapes before seeing them pull Him out of the shower in Peter’s arms.

Peter starts to perform CPR on the rabbit as Rocket stands by. Blackjack coughs up water all over himself.

Peter helps him off of the ground and puts him on the bed. Blackjack switches to another camera to get a better view. Peter and Rocket stand above Blackjack’s body, next to each other, but start to talk.

Blackjack turns on the volume and turns it up.

“We should get him some help” Peter tells Rocket

“Well, we could.” Rocket grabs Peter’s hand and guides it down his side fur and into his boxer briefs he’s wearing.

Peter pulls Rocket’s head closer and kisses him before lying on the bed next to Blackjack’s body.

Blackjack fast forwards the video, seeing Rocket of top of Peter, Peter humping Rocket, Rocket back on top.

The swift movements during their session makes Blackjack’s body fall off of the bed and his head hits the edge of a small dresser.

Rocket and Peter don’t notice Blackjack fall, and continue to fuck each other.

They continue for about thirty minutes before they both cum onto each other’s chests. After that, Rocket notices Blackjack is missing and looks over the bed.

Blackjack keeps fast forwarding, seeing Peter and Rocket frantically hurrying to care for Blackjack, who is bleeding from the head in the video.

Blackjack throws the blankets off of his legs and runs to the door. He looks out and sees that he’s in the Milano again. Peter and Rocket are sitting and drinking a cup of coffee while watching TV.

“What the fuck!?” Blackjack yells.

 

 

[My art tumblr!!](http://rocketsrocket.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the comics now! Bit of a set back because I can't really draw Peter well, but practice makes perfect! Oh, and I'll probably finish up my older fics I haven't finished yet! I think there's two, but don't worry, they'll get an ending! Then after that, ANOTHER FIC! I think I have another good idea! No hardcore sex, but it will have Blackjack in it again!

Peter spills his cup of water he was drinking when Blackjack yells

“AH, what?!” Peter yells

“You nearly killed me!” Blackjack screams

“What? No!” Peter tries to act dumb

“Bitch, I just saw video of the room!”

“There were cameras in the room?” Peter asks

Rocket gets up and walks to Blackjack, “Look, we did some things but everything’s fine now”

“What happened?” He asks

“Well, we didn’t realize you got knocked out while in the shower and you… kind of drowned” Rocket quietly says

Blackjack stands in shock at the, now official, news. “Then?”

“Then… we revived you. You woke up, but then knocked out again. We were going to take you to get help, but we got… distracted”

“Yeah, I saw that!”

“Well then you saw the rest?” Peter looks at Blackjack

“Yeah. I did.” Blackjack rubs his head

“I-I wouldn’t do that” Rocket interrupts him. “Might open the wound”

Blackjack walks to the kitchen to grab a beer when he overhears Peter whispering to Rocket

“There were cameras in the room! What do we do?”

“What do you mean ‘what do we do?’ I ordered the room for almost a week”

Peter and Rocket looks at each other and then back to Blackjack

Peter steps forward, “You, um, you’ve been out for almost six days”

“What?!” Blackjack drops his beer. “Six days?!”

“A little less” Peter whispers

Blackjack looks back into the cabinet with the liquor and grabs a bottle of 60% alcoholic liquor. He drags the big bottle to Rocket’s room and closes the door behind him; locking it as silence fills the Milano.

\--

Peter and Rocket are in the Nova grocery store again. Rocket is walking by Peter’s side while Peter pushes a basket.

“Shouldn’t we do something nice for Jack?” Peter asks

“Nah, he’ll be fine in a few. Just give him some time.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. He did force us to do some things anyways.”

They walk by the restroom doors and act awkwardly.

“I heard that there’s one of those _holes_ in there.” Peter says

“Yeah? Really?” Rocket replies

They continue to walk, both looking back for a spit second.

\--

They walk into the Milano with bags in hand and see Blackjack sitting on the small island in the middle of the Milano with the bottle of alcohol opened and nearly finished.

“Oh, Jack?” Peter says in surprise

“Yeah, I’s me… uh… Bla- Blackjack” He sways from side to side.

“Damn, you’re wasted!” Rocket says out loud. Peter kicks him softly, signaling to be more understanding

“Yeah, I’ve- *hic*- been drinking for a few… uh… hours” He takes another large swig from the bottle

“You need sleep” Peter tells him. He walks to him to grab the bottle but Blackjack resists

“NO!” He screams. Peter pulls back. “I nearly died because of you guys! Because _you_ wanted to get off!”

“Jack, you tied us up and basically raped us” Rocket tells him

“What? That doesn’t come *hic* close to death!”

“It’s still fucked up!” Peter screams

“Give me the-“ Peter walks to Blackjack and grabs the bottle. He struggles with the rabbit before he pulls him off the edge on accident. Blackjack slams onto the floor face first.

“Great! He’s gonna be even more mad now!” Rocket tells Peter

Blackjack stays down as he feels the alcohol take over his mind and fall to sleep

“Ugh.” Peter grunts, “I’ll take him  to your room” Peter grabs Blackjack’s body and carries him to Rocket’s room.

He places his head on a pillow softly, and pulls a blanket over his body. Peter reaches down and kisses him on Blackjack’s forehead softly, whispering “Sweet dreams.”

Peter walks out and closes the door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

“He asleep?” Rocket asks

“Yeah, but I feel bad”

“Don’t. He just wants you to feel that way” Rocket takes a sip of water from a cup. “Believe me, He’ll be back to normal in no time”

“But dying is kinda big” Peter says

“Nah, we almost die every day” Rocket gets up and walks to his room, turning around at the last second, “We’ll be fin-“ Rocket stops talking

“What?” Peter gets up from his chair

“He’s gone”

The Milano’s engines start to increasingly hum

“Don’t worry guys, I got this” Blackjack’s voice sounds from the front

The Milano starts to lift off the ground.

Peter and Rocket look at each other and then run in opposite directions. Rocket runs to Blackjack while Peter runs to the back to try to shut down the ship’s power

“Jack, what the fuck!?” Rocket screams

Blackjack’s eyes can hardly stay open and he can’t even sit still as he sways from side to side. Rocket grabs Blackjack’s shoulders, but He punches Rocket almost instantly. Rocket flies back

Peter pulls wiring out of the walls, splicing and cutting different colored wires, which cut his fingers and start to heat up. He turns to see Blackjack punch Rocket and freaks out. He splices the last wires together, which start a second hum within the cabin, and runs to Rocket’s aid.

As he runs to Rocket, Blackjack’s eyes close and he falls onto the steering wheel. The ship nosedives and Peter’s body slams onto the ceiling.

The internal hum Peter set off finally comes to the highest note and a big bang is heard at the back of the ship. The engines backfire, and the entire ship reboots within the second. Autopilot finds nobody in the captain’s seat and turns on, and finds a spot to land quickly.

The engines rev up, making Peter’s body fall onto the glass table in the middle of the ship. The glass shatters when he hits. His head slams onto the table as well. He lies still, unconscious

Rocket picks himself up and looks around at the devastation. He gets up and stumbles to the captain’s seat, turning the ship on and taking off.

\--

Blackjack sits in a long hallway with a blanket over his shoulders. He’s slouched and staring at the ground. A tear forms at the side of his left eye, but he quickly closes his eyes to fuse the liquid with his fur.

Rocket walks out of the door across from Blackjack. He has a small blue pouch taped onto his snout as he holds a towel with random blots of blood against his nose. Blackjack quickly gets up but stumbles. “I-I did this?” He says as he struggles to stand

Rocket wraps Blackjack’s arm around his shoulders, “He’s going to pull through. Broke a few things and had a ton of glass in him, but he’s gonna be fine.” Rocket guides him into the door.

When they enter, Peter’s in a large, tube like machine. He is completely naked, as nothing can interfere with the healing lights and food and waste tubes.

Rocket sits Blackjack onto a waiting chair and steps back.

“Just wait here. He’ll be awake in a few hours.” Rocket tells him

Blackjack stares at Peter’s body, just lying there. His eyes seem to get heavier and heavier, until he can’t hold them up anymore. His eyes close and his body slouches over the railing.

 


	21. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was great! I had a great time writing this. Almost two and a half months! I'm working on my drawing and this one will definitely be my first official comic! So be on the look out for that! I'll post it in the story I'm writing at the time so you won't miss anything! Thank you for all of the support guys!

Blackjack pries his eyes open from the night long sleep. He looks at the rejuvenation pod to see it open and Peter gone. Blackjack pulls out a small gun he snuck past security from his shoe. He cocks it and steps softly on the floor.

He looks at the bathroom door, which is cracked open and the light on. He creeps slowly to the door and pushes it open slowly; just enough to peek his head in.

He sees Peter’s legs, wet from a shower. He peers his head up and sees that he and Rocket are wet and naked. Rocket’s standing on the sink with one hand rubbing Peter’s stubby chin and the other with his fingers flowing thorough Peter’s hair.

They’re both pushing their heads together as they taste each other. Peter has his hands around Rocket’s waist, stabilizing him in case of any slips.

Blackjack pulls his head out and closes his eyes. Even with all of the work, mentally and physically, He can’t help but shed a tear. It forms on the side of his eye and sits on the fur. He wipes it away as he walks out of the room.

He runs to a nearby empty room and slams the door shut. He puts his back against the door and falls to the floor. He rubs his head in frustration and lets go.

Tears fall from his eyes like bullets. He puts his head between his legs, allowing the tears to fall onto the floor. They hit the floor with force like no other. He sobs quietly to himself, making sure not to draw attention to himself.

He pushes his head against the door and tries to stop himself from emotion. He forces a swallow as he starts to talk to himself.

“No, it’s okay. They’re supposed to be together. You could never fit in a two person relationship.”

He hits his head against the door once more, trying to turn the physiological pain into physical. He wipes his tears away and shuffles his fur around to cover up the damp areas.

“Just… let it go” He tells himself, “Just… let it go” He looks out a small window that’s high on the wall.

He takes a deep breath and breathes out.

\--

“Who’s ready to go?” Blackjack asks Peter

“Hah, I am” He chuckles

“Leave him alone. You put him here in the first place” Rocket pushes Blackjack

“I said I’m sorry” Blackjack yells

They walk to the front of the hospital where the Milano is waiting for them with the rest of the crew

“All ready?” Gamora asks as she stands on the outside of the loading deck

“Yeah” Peter limps, “thanks for the visits!” He jokingly says

“Hey, Hospital stays are expensive. We had to work just to pay for this” She says

Blackjack doesn’t step onto the loading deck, and Rocket notices

“What’s wrong?” Rocket asks as he jogs to his friend’s side

“Nothing, it’s just… I think I need to go now”

“What? No, stay” Rocket pulls Blackjack to the side of the ship, away from the crew’s view

“You can’t go. Peter and I need you”

“No, I think you guys are just enough. If I stay, I’ll just be a third wheel” Blackjack begins to walk off, but Rocket grabs his shoulder and pulls him.

“Wha-“

Rocket pushes his tongue into Blackjack’s mouth as he pulls him closer. Rocket pulls away and releases his friend from his grip

“For the rode” Rocket whispers. He kisses his cheek and hugs him. “We’re gonna miss you”

“I’ll be back soon enough” Blackjack tells Rocket.

Blackjack walks off, looking back at Rocket once more to see him waiving. Blackjack waives back. He turns as a tear falls from his cheek, and smiles.


End file.
